Gale, and his unfinished story
by LoLo Snickers
Summary: We all know the ending, but Gale is still a bit of a mystery. This is his curious story.


**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN KATNISS, GALE, OR PANEM. AT ALL! I OWN EVERYTHING ELSE.**

Gale sat on his porch step with bottle of wine next to him. He took a sip of the wine and thought about how his life has changed so suddenly. Since the bombing and Katniss choosing Peeta over him, he felt mad and angry. What did that silly baker boy know about his beloved Catnip? What did he know about her that he didn't? Even though baker boy tried to strangle her in District 13 after they had rescued him from the Capital, she still loved him. He had even confessed to her he loved her more than any thing else in the world, yet she refused him. But he knew he wasn't being fair, the Capital had brainwashed Peeta to hate Katniss, and he asked her to love him while she was still heartbroken.

Just to get away from the sadness and disappointment that he felt whenever he sees Katniss, he moved out of District 12 and 13. He went and moved into District 2. His family now could survive without him. He was useless now.

"Hey Gale!"

A cheerful voice interrupts his thoughts. Alice Archway skiped up to him with a huge smile. Gale had started dating her when he moved her. She reminded him of Katniss with her brown hair and big gray eyes. But unlike Katniss, she was cheerful and never took things too seriously. It was only her looks that were like Katniss. Then again, she was the only cheerful thing in Gales life right now, so it was good she was so happy all the time.

Alice kissed him on his forehead and sat down next to him. "You shouldn't be drinking so much," she said concerned, touching his arm. "You're cold. I'll fix you some hot tea." Alice rushed inside the house to the kitchen, taking the drink with her. Gale silently followed.

Alice was already fixing the tea. Gale sat down on a wooden chair next to the kitchen table while Alice put a cup of hot tea in front of him. Alice poured herself a cup of hot tea then sat down with Gale. "So how was work," she said looking for a topic. Since Gale had moved to District 2, he had gotten a good government job. He knew should be happy about it, but he was too sad too ever enjoy it. "Okay I guess, my boss has been really pushing me into working harder. He says I have talent, but don't have the heart," he answered. Alice studied him for a moment, then opened her mouth as about to say something then closed it as if changing her moment. "What?" Gale asked. Alice looked down at her tea to avoid his eyes. "It's just you never seem to put heart into anything," Alice said softly. He knew she was right, but didn't want to admit it. Gale then thought for a second.

"Lets go for a walk," Gale finally says standing up.

Alice made sure they both had proper coats and hats before heading outside. They walked in silence for the whole walk. Hand in hand they walked throughout the town. They only stopped to stare at the memorial for the bombing that happened. Gale's throat got choked up when he saw a mockingjay perch on the memorial.

_Katniss_

The name stuck in his head for the rest of the walk.

When they finally made it back to Gale's house, it was late. "Is it okay if I stay over?" Alice asked. "It's too late to be out at this hour." "Sure, you better call your dad first though," Gale answered absentmindedly. Alice still lived with her dad because he was too old to take care of himself anymore. Alice went inside to call her dad. Gale sat down on his porch and stared at the stars. He started to count the stars. Alice came back out and saw Gale looking at the stars. "27, 28, 29..." Alice sat down beside Gale and set her head on Gale's shoulder. "43, 44, 45..." Alice felt her eyes start to close. Gale was still counting. "61, 62, 63..." She felt Gale's head lean against hers. "75, 76, 77..." Alice turned her head a little to where she was looking at him. "83, 84, 85..." Alice felt her fingers reach Gale's chin. She lightly turned Gale's face toward hers while he was still counting. "97,98, 99..." Gales eyes met hers. "100." Alice then kissed Gale, long, slow, and sweetly.

Alice wanted it to last forever. Suddenly, a mockingjay started to sing nearby. Gale jerked away. Alice fell forward. She had been leaning on Gale when she was kissing him. Gale helped her up. "Sorry," Gale said quickly. "It-its okay," Alice spluttered. "God, I'm such an idiot. Are you okay?" Gale said checking Alice for any bruises or cuts. "Really, Gale, I'm okay," Alice said smiling. _At least he cares about me_, Alice thought happily.

Gale had a completely different thought. _Stupid Katniss, why can't I get over her_, especially when I'm with Alice.


End file.
